¿UN NUEVO AMOR?
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Shampoo ante su obstinación por tener lo que no le pertenece vuelve a jugar sucio, pero esta vez las cosas no salen como espera, ayudándola a darse cuenta de lo que en verdad le importa...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**¿UN NUEVO AMOR?**

Era un día común y corriente para la gente en Nerima, excepto para una joven muy hermosa pero lamentablemente muy...egoísta, ella sabía que no la amaba, sabía cual era su amor y hasta aseguraba que era correspondido por él, pero para ella y sus leyes eso jamás importaba, si no puedes conseguir un hombre que traerá fuertes guerreros para futuras generaciones lo atrapas a la fuerza, y para eso había usado todos sus encantos, los cuales resultaron inútiles, pues bien lo tendría con un hechizo...lo lamentaba pero era su tribu, era una amazona, no se podía dar por vencida, su orgullo se lo impedía, además ella aceptaba perder por una guerrera más fuerte que ella...pero no por esa insignificante mujercita, que le veía?ella era mas hermosa, mas sexy, mejor en el arte, tenía mejor cuerpo, era mas cariñosa y cocinaba un millón de veces mejor, por dios!que diablos veía en esa insignificante...pero eso lo solucionaría con esa botellita que llevaba. Esta tenía un elixir que según le contaron en el pueblo que la consiguió con un curandero, enamoraba de una manera completamente pura y sincera, sin obstáculos, como orgullo, honor, dudas o inseguridades, a la primera persona con la que hacía contacto con su piel de sexo opuesto, solo con un roce era suficiente para que la posión hiciera efecto, y lo mejor era que esta hacía efecto en el que rozara su piel también, siendo inmensamente correspondido. Era ideal! ya ella hacía tiempo que se dio cuenta que lo suyo por Ranma no era amor, sino simple deber por el honor a sus tradiciones...era apuesto si...y muy fuerte, pero no estaba enamorada, como estarlo de alguien que no valora ni te presta la más mínima atención, así que si hacía efecto en ella también era ideal...Y si eso no fusionaba, pues empezaría considerablemente a ir desistiendo...más de tres años luchando cansan, se quedaría en Nerima con su abuela y Mousse, no podía volver sin su airen...así que intentaría desistir, y si el venía a sus brazos pues bien, y sino...intentaría seguir con su vida, en el fondo se sentía muy a gusto en Japón, la vida era muy tranquila ahí y ya se había "urbanizado". Si ni hablar, sería su último truco sucio a usar...y sino...pues se iría olvidando de su "airen". Solo tenía que esperar el momento ideal para no levantar sospechas...

Habían pasado dos días desde que la amazona llego con su última jugada, dos jóvenes venían muy tranquilos para ser ellos del colegio pero con un hambre descomunal ya que debido a que se durmieron no llevaron sus almuerzos.

-Demonios muero de hambre...encima U-chan no llega a Nerima hasta dentro de unos días y no puedo ir a su puesto a comer...-comentaba el joven sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Pues estoy igual...oye y si vamos hasta el café-gato? estamos cerca, falta mucho para cenar en casa y además se me antoja ramen-dijo una jovencita muy hermosa de azules cabellos.

Él pestañó un par de veces y la miro incrédulo...ella pidiéndole ir a donde esta Shampoo? es que tenía ganas de encontrar un motivo para golpearlo?, esta bien que casi no se peleaban de un tiempo para acá, habían crecido y se llevaban mejor...el quería atribuir al cambio de actitud de ella a la madurez que llega con los años, no a una falta de interés hacía él ya que para él era todo lo contrario,sentía que la amaba cada vez más, pero ir a lo de Shampoo...le daba mala espina, en fin le estaba dando mucha importancia, además la palabra ramen ya lo hacía babear.

-Segura Akane...digo sabés que ahí esta Shampoo.

-Uuuuffff no me hagas arrepentir...me gana el hambre, apenas desayunamos y no vi más comida de lo que va del día.

-Esta bien, vamos que también ya se me antojo ramen!

Ella se encontraba limpiando las mesas cuando vio entrar a la pareja más problemática de Nerima, arrugo levemente el ceño...ahí estaba ella,con él, siempre con él...o era él que siempre estaba con ella y no la dejaba sola...ya le daba igual, una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro,era su oportunidad, y que mejor que con ella presente siendo espectadora;con ese pensamiento y haciendo gala de su personalidad se lanzo a abrazar a su "amado".

-Airen!visitar a Shampoo?Shampoo feliz!

-Nnn-ooo no shampoo...comer...hambre...ramen-intentaba pronunciar el muchacho frente a la falta de oxígeno.

Ella al no entender se soltó, pero sonrió satisfecha al ver como la peliazul emanaba un aura de enojo.

Estaba que quería mandar a volar esos dos...pero sabía que eso pasaría, tres años juntos la habían llevado a acostumbrarse, y de paso sirvió para observar mejor y ver que Ranma ni disfrutaba de esas actitudes de la china ni menos cuando le quitaba el aire...así que prefirió calmarse e intervenir mientras su prometido recuperaba el oxígeno.

-Venimos a comer Shampoo...podrías darnos dos ramen?-aclaró intentando ser amable y pasar la escena por alto.

-Dos Ramen!enseguida traer!-no podía estar de mejor suerte, la oportunidad se le dio servida en bandeja de plata, estaba muy contenta.

Mientras ella preparaba los pedidos, los jóvenes prometidos se ubicaban en la barra y se sentaron en unos bancos largos, Ranma aunque agradeció en el fondo no ser golpeado, no entendía porque se sentía...desilusionado...decepcionado...se había convertido en un masoquista acaso?...sacudió la cabeza..no claro que no! él sabía que el problema era que esa era la forma de demostrar de ella que le molestaba que fueran afectuosas con él, y eso eran celos, pero a veces desistía de hacerlo, pero no dejaba de enojarse con él, la prueba estaba en ese ceño fruncido que ahora portaba mientras le evadía la mirada, además si no era golpeado o insultado sentía su inconfundible aura de enojo al instante..., sonrió ante sus inevitable reacciones,si estaba de paranoico, todo seguía bien...

-Todo bien Akane...te veo molesta-quiso molestarla un poco, además que la reacción que seguía le encantaba... si, ahí estaba ese adorable sonrojo, seguida de un absoluta negación.

-Molesta?yo?para nada...cuanto demorara la comida?-prefirió cambiar de tema, no quería dejar a la vista de nuevo sus insoportables celos.

Prefirió dejarla así, ya obtuvo lo que quería, sonrió internamente y siguió la prosa mientras les traían la comida.

Adentro de la cocina ella preparaba los ramen, sacó la botellita roció toda la cantidad en uno de los cuencos, los tomo y los coloco en una bandeja, sabía que el de la derecha era el que tenía ofrecerle a su airen, y sería cuestión de abrazarlo y listo, serían felices! se dirigió a su objetivo.

Mientras salía de la cocina fue llamada por su abuela, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesada y fue a ver que deseaba, Mousse justo pasaba por ahí y casi pecha la dichosa bandeja por no usar sus lentes, la agarró en el aire sin que nadie se diera cuanta y la coloco como estaba...solo que al revés.

Ella después de ayudar a su abuela volvió a su plan, reviso la bandeja...todo en orden...sonrió feliz, nada podía arruinarlo, y si ocurría le echaría la culpa a una fuerza divina y ya no insistiría más...

Llego a ellos y les entregó los recipientes, cuidando de que le tocara el correspondiente a Ranma, y sonriente se alejo de ellos para dejarlos comer, pero atenta a que no se rozaran ni un poco, luego de unos minutos ya estaban por terminar y antes de perder la oportunidad se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Como ambos estaban muy entretenidos calmando su hambre jamás se percataron de los movimientos de la amazona, por lo tanto cuando ella se lanzo por entre medio de ambos para evitar que tuvieran contacto y lo atrapo en sus brazos, debido al brusco salto empujó a Akane y la lanzo al lado contrario de ellos del banco donde estaba sentada, justo pasaba por ahí el chico pato, que ante ver como se iba a golpear contra el suelo fue a su rescate y la sujeto por la cintura con una mano y con la otra por el antebrazo...listo...un contacto de pieles...y la posión empezó a hacer efecto...ante la ignorancia de los otros dos jóvenes.

-Estas bien Tendo?-pregunto preocupado. Pero cuando sintió su piel un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo.

Ella al sentir sus fuertes manos sosteniéndola y sentirlas en su figura y rozando su piel se le vinieron unos revoloteo de mariposas insoportable...levanto levemente la vista y su mundo se detuvo, ahí unos hermosos ojos verdes brillando expectantes y emocionados para ella la dejaron como idiota sin voluntad, escapando de sus labios en un susurro enamorado.

-Mousse...si...jamás estuve mejor, que en tus brazos...pero dime Akane por favor...nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que son tus ojos...-seguía susurrando cerca de su rostro.

Él se sonrojo y la miro como solo un enamorado puede hacerlo, y respondió igual que ella.

-Gra-gracias, los..los tuyos son más hermosos aun...t-tu to-toda tu eres bella...muy bella...-dijo suavemente sin dejar de abrazarla y generando un suspiro en ella sin apartarse la vista, se veían como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían y como si acabarán de descubrir un nuevo mundo...y es que en cierta forma era así...

Mientras se daba esa romántica escena a solo dos metros de ahí los posibles espectadores no se percataron, una porque esta refregándose como solo ella sabía hacerlo y ansiosa de que los efectos aparecieran, esperaba que no la hayan estafado, y el muchacho solo se quedo estático ante la famosa actitud de la chinita que siempre le desagradó, además que sabía que se venía, así que ninguno de los dos se percato de lo que se daba en sus narices...hasta que Ranma se dio cuenta de algo extraño...donde estaba esa aura tan esperada y conocida por él que siempre lo sacaba de esa situación incómoda, fue hasta ahí que salió de su mutismo y se dio cuenta que no la sentía,"se fue?"pensó triste, pero fue hasta que inspecciono el salón que se percato de porque su prometida no lo había ni golpeado ni nada, estaba muy melosamente agarrada por Mousse y se veían de manera que no le gusto nada, así que llevado por los celos se separo duramente de la china sin importarle nada y dijo muy enojado.

-Se puede saber que demonios pasa con ustedes?!-dijo exaltado y con el ceño muy fruncido.

Shampoo que no entendía nada, solo se quedó pensando en lo tonta que había sido al creerle al curandero...era obvio que nada generó en su airen y en ella menos, seguía igual..."que tonta fui, el solo me estafó".

Mientras ella se perdía en su mente los jóvenes recientemente enamorados se sorprendieron ante el tono de advertencia del chico de la trenza y se separaron inmediatamente.

-Ra-Ranma...nada solo la ayudaba porque casi se cae de la silla-intento justificarse un poco nervioso el chico de lentes.

-Si Ranma, por culpa de Shampoo que me empujo casi me golpeo contra el piso pero Mousse fue muy amable al evitarlo-se sentía agarrada infraganti en un delito, al fin y al cabo era su prometido...pero levemente sonrojada.

-Como sea, aquí esta el pago de lo que consumimos, vámonos Akane-intento no hacerle caso a la situación, era estúpido... Mousse amaba a Shampoo no?capaz exageraba pero esas miradas...no le gustaron, y que era ese sonrojo en ambos, mejor no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

Hasta ahí Shampoo volvió en sí.

-Ya irse airen?porque no esperar a Shampoo y tener cita?-sabía la respuesta pero lo hacía por costumbre, o por molestar no más.

-Si nos vamos, adiós!-respondió seco.

-Esta bien, adiós Shampoo, Mo-Mousee...-dijo mientras era arrastrada del brazo por un artista marcial muy celoso.

-Volver pronto!

-Akane...adiós...-dijo mientras saludaba con su mano tenuemente, decepcionado de que se fuera, ahora que descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella no la quería dejar sola con él, moría de celos! porque tenía que ser su prometido, pero no le importaba la conquistaría...

Shampoo le sorprendió mucho la actitud de su enamorado pero prefirió no darle importancia.

-Pato tonto deja de estar de holgazán y lavar platos en cocina-dijo despectiva como siempre.

-Aha...-dijo sin más, dándose media vuelta e ingresando en la cocina, aun con sus planes en mente, ignorando olímpicamente a la joven de largos cabellos.

Eso si la sorprendió, donde quedaron los 'enseguida mi adorada Shampoo' o 'amada Shampoo ya voy no te enojes conmigo', eso era raro, que el ignorara era muy raro, capaz estaba demasiado distraído, se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo.

De camino al dojo un muy enojado muchacho iba sobre la baranda mirando a su prometida que no dejaba de suspirar y de sonrojarse cada tanto mientras iba de lo mas contenta tatareando una canción, se le hacía tan insoportable...y no entendía porque...

-No es un día precioso Ranma?- decía toda enamorada

-Aha.

-Es que es tan linda la vida...verdad que sí?

-Aha-decía cada vez más irritado.

-Aaaayyyy si que lo es, me acabo de dar cuenta-decía soñadoramente mientras unos ojos verdes llegaban a su memoria...

-Ok Akane! que rayos te pasa que te comportas como una boba?-esperaba que con eso tuviera una actitud mas propia de ella y no pareciera una tonta adolescente que conocía su cantante favorito, se veía demasiado...femenina para su gusto, el quería a su marimacho, sin duda hacer explotar su carácter era una buena forma de traerla de regreso.

Ella lo miro curiosa ladeando la cabeza viéndose muy tierna, "será que se dio cuenta en lo que pienso...y si le comparto mis pesares, es mi amigo al fin y al cabo, así podre idear un plan con él para romper el compromiso y estar con mi Mousse...aaahhhh Mousse!" y volvió a sonrojarse.

Esa no era para nada la reacción que esperaba...encima se veía horriblemente adorable con ese sonrojo y esa expresión, solo le daban ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y besar esos carnosos labios como siempre quiso.

-Parezco eso?...bueno no importa...Ranma dime..

-Q-qué?-que le estaba pasando a su prometida, actuaba raro, se sentía que estaba pisando terreno desconocido, mejor ir con cuidado.

-Alguna vez te enamoraste?-pregunto como quien pregunta la hora.

Se sonrojo furiosamente y la miro como si tuviera una peste, ahora si estaba preocupado...que mierda le pasaba?que si estaba enamorado? desde cuando hablan de esas cosas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida...claro que lo estaba, y mucho para su suerte...o sería su mala suerte..."de ti boba estoy enamorado, te habrás dado cuenta y por eso quieres sacar el tema?será que vamos a confesar lo que sentimos por el otro? así no mas?...es eso Akane...por eso estas distraída, me corresponderás?...por favor dime que si no soportaría un rechazo tuyo...aunque antes de decir algo mejor tanteo el terreno..."

-Eeemmm..porque preguntas?

"Le digo o no le digo...mmmm...no se porque siento que no es apropiado, no!mejor me callo, mejor busco yo una solución a este asunto y después veré que hago"pensó mientras lo miraba fijamente, el observaba expectante, ella le dedico una linda sonrisa que lo dejo todo idiota, estaba por confesarse, eso era demasiado para él debía sacarlo de una vez, bajo sus defensas a tal punto de querer desnudar su corazón, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Mejor no me hagas caso...vamos a casa -y siguió el camino sin prestarle atención.

El casi se cae de la baranda, donde se había acuclillado para estar mas cerca de ella, por la respuesta de la joven...

"Demonios!justo cunado me arme de valor para decirle lo que siento por ti tonta...en fin...de seguro le dio vergüenza y por eso me dejo así, solo y con la palabra en la boca, y el valor ya se me fue...esperare a que estés lista Akane, y de paso yo también...por dios!estuve por decirle todo...definitivamente esas sonrisas son una amenaza a mi cordura...". Siguió el mismo rumbo que ella intentando alcanzarla aun un poco rojo por lo estuvo a punto de confesar.

Ya entrada la noche en el café-gato un joven se miraba por el espejo en el baño...recién había salido de la ducha y solo portaba una toalla. "Akane me dijo que mis ojos son hermosos..."pensó con una sonrisa boba"pero estas gafas no la deben de dejar verlos bien...si le gustan los explotare para que me preste mas atención...mañana iré con el doctor Tofú a ver si me puede ayudar...mmmm, mi cabello es muy largo...los japoneses lo usan mas bien corto, capaz a ella le guste más así...con un estilo más de su país, eso es!me haré un cambio de imagen, a ver si así logro captar mejor su atención, podría también cambiar mi forma de vestir...estas ropas no dejan ver bien mi físico...digo no estoy nada mal...estoy bien marcado, soy atlético, no es por presumir pero bueno es lo que veo...pero mi vestimenta china no me ayuda para nada...debo cambiar eso también, aunque afecte un poco me estilo de lucha lo que sea por gustarle más a ella...". Y con este pensamiento determinado se dedico a ir a dormir, mañana sería una día atareado.

Al siguiente día vemos a un joven dirigirse muy temprano a visitar a un simpático médico muy conocido.

-Buenos días...Doctor Tofú?

-Ah! Hola Mousse como estas?que te trae por aquí?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Pues verá doctor necesito que me ayude...deseo sacarme las gafas...pero debido a mi problema de visión necesito un sustituto...podría ayudarme?

-mmmmm, así que es eso, pues veamos que tan mal están esos ojos, y capaz tengamos suerte y puedas usar lentes de contacto, es una buena solución, sobre todo para ti que peleas muy seguido.

Un rato después vemos a un muchacho muy contento con una receta medica para comprar su solución a las gafas, ya no mas fondo de botella...se dirigía al centro de la ciudad a una óptica y también a comprar ropa...

Cuatro horas después lo vemos llegar a su trabajo, venía con unas bolsas y una sonrisa imborrable.

-Donde meterse tonto de Mousse?Shampoo trabajar doble por su culpa...y que ser esas bolsas?-preguntó curiosa, él jamás se compraba nada.

-Cosas mías Shampoo...además le avise a tu abuela que llegaba pasado el medio día que tenía cosas que hacer, tu no tienes por que replicarme, además haré horas extras así que no te quejes, podrás salir antes si así lo deseas.

Ella se quedo callada y absolutamente sorprendida, desde cunado le hablaba así? tan hostil y como quién habla con alguien...desagradable?...sacudió la cabeza...nah!estaba exagerando su tonto pato jamás dejaría de amarla, se lo demostró desde que lo conoce sin cesar, estaría de mal humor por algo que le paso, cuando salió de sus cavilaciones ya estaba sola, suspiró cansina, solo ella le prestaba atención a el inepto de Mousse mejor seguí trabajando.

Él estaba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas nuevas mientras divagaba en mañana..."mañana me darán los lentes de contacto y ya no deberé usas de estas, además toda esta ropa que me compre no es por nada pero me queda muy bien...jejje, desde cuando soy tan seguro y presumido?me parezco a Ranma...en fin capaz este cambio de actitud ayude también, Akane es distinta a las amazonas, a ella no le importa que tan fuerte seas, ella se fija en otras cosas, es mas sentimental...nos parecemos tanto mi dulce Akane..."

En un nuevo día en la casa Tendo luego del desayuno cada uno se dirigió a sus que aceres, era sábado así que no había colegio, Ranma se fue a entrenar y cierta peliazul a su cuarto, planeaba hoy visitar a su amado, pero sería más tarde...ahora ordenaría su cuarto y se desharía de tantas prendas infantiles, capaz le pedía algo a su hermana Nabiki, ella tenía buen gusto...

Mientras en su dormitorio se miraba al espejo un joven decidido al cambio, se observo como todo el mundo lo conocía, de cabello largo, gafas y su típica indumentaria china, eso cambiaría en las próximas horas...y sonriente y de buen humor se dirigió a recoger su pedido a la óptica, y luego iría a cortarse sus cabellos, llevaba un cambio de ropa, el cambio sería radical.

Luego de unas horas caminaba un apuesto joven de cabellos negros cortos con un aire muy jovial, le caía un flequillo muy galante tapándole unos pequeños mechones sus bellísimos ojos verde esmeralda, con un físico admirable debido a tanto entrenamiento, llevaba puestos unos jeans negros con una remera blanca al cuerpo y un corte en V en el cuello, junto a unos tenis negros también, se veía endemoniadamente seductor, y no había fémina que no le quitara la vista de encima, eso le dio mayor seguridad, se dirigía a la casa de su amada con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Cuando llego al gran portón de madera golpeo y espero...y como luz divina apareció la mujer por la que tanto cambio había realizado y la que ocupaba hoy en día las 24 hrs su mente.

Ella había bajado a buscar a su hermana mayor, cuando sintió la puerta, no aviso solo fue a ver quien era, cuando la abrió sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve carmín.

-Mousse...Ho-hola...-y suspiro como quien ve un dios...

-Hola Akane...me reconociste...-comento seductor-ten son para ti...-dijo levemente sonrojado y enormemente feliz de estar con ella después de dos largos días de espera.

-Gracias, son hermosas...pues claro que te reconocí...esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier lugar...estas guapísimo!-comento emocionada.

-jeje...gracias...tu también, como siempre hermosa...dime Akane, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo y después tomar un helado...-comento tímido.

Ella casi se desmaya por la propuesta, las flores, ese nuevo atuendo y esa timidez repentina, el corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba por saltar de alegría.

-Es...es una ci-cita?-dijo con emoción nada contenida.

-Si...que dices, me acompañas...por favor...

-Claro que sí!pero espera que me cambie y las ponga en agua, ven pasa...espérame adentro o en el patio, donde gustes más, ya-ya vuelvo-y salio disparada a su habitación debía verse hermosa para así estar a su altura...

Mousse se quedó en el patio, estaba ansioso de que volviera Akane y comenzar su tan esperada cita, en eso estaba cuando paso delante suyo una joven de cabellera castaña y amante del dinero.

-Disculpa quién eres?-"Vaya pero que hombre...esta buenísimo, de donde salió?"

-No me reconoces Nabiki...-le resulto gracioso que no lo reconociera, se divertiría un rato.

-Eeeemmm debería?-ahora si estaba intrigada.

-Claro, me conoces muy bien...

-Y se puede saber de donde?como te llamas?y que haces en el patio de mi casa?

-Estoy aquí esperando por tu hermana.

-Kasumi?

-Claro que no! a Akane...y con respecto a lo otro pues...por unos 5000 yens tendrías tu respuesta- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia, "desde cuando soy así...vaya que e cambiado en poco tiempo, igual me gusta este nuevo yo...es mas seguro y hasta audaz..."

-Ja!estas de broma...no pienso pagar YO un solo yens por saber tu identidad ya me enterare...-y dándose la media vuelta se adentro a la casa"pero este quien sera...y que se cree!cobrarme a mí por saber su nombre...será que lo e estafado alguna vez y se esta vengando?en fin dudo haberme olvidado de semejante ejemplar masculino...que suertuda es mi hermana...siempre rodeada de buenas opciones...pobre mi cuñadito le va a dar una ataque de celos, mejor voy por mi cámara y grabo el momento...jeje"

Ranma salía del dojo con una camiseta negra algo sudada y una toalla al rededor de cuello, se veía muy sexy en esas ropas, agitado, levemente sonrojado y despeinado por el esfuerzo, toda una tentación sin duda, pero a cierta chica esto ya no generaba nada en ella y aunque él aún no veía esas cosas si noto que estaba algo cambiada, sobre todo con él. "Que estará pasando con Akane, pasa en su mundo y ni caso me hace, cada tanto se sonroja sin razón y suelta esos suspiritos que no se porque me pone los pelos de punta,pero no de forma agradable...además me ignora completamente! me he cansado de molestarla y decirle mis típicas idioteces y nada, pasa de mí...como si hubiera dejado de existir, y cuando se digna a dirigirme su atención esta de lo más tranquila...no la entiendo, y me desespera saber que le ocurre!donde se metió mi hermosa marimacho...nunca entenderé a las mujeres" piensa con pesadumbre, tan metido iba en su mente que no percató del joven que lo miraba con cierto rencor desde el patio, a unos metros de él mientras ingresaba a la casa.

Él aún hundido en sus asuntos no levanto la vista del suelo hasta que sintió un aroma muy particular que lo trajo de vuelta, pero fue cuando alzó la mirada que quedo como en trance ante la imagen que sus ojos le daban, "bendito seas kami por darme el placer de disfrutar de esta belleza de mujer". Frente a él se acercaba su prometida, con un hermoso vestido amarillo suave de tirantes finos y sugerente escote, apretado hasta la cintura y cayendo con gracia una no muy pronunciada falda hasta las rodillas, llevaba una diadema que hacía juego con su juvenil y sensual vestido, llevaba zapatos con leve tacón color blancos a juego con un pequeño bolso y un brillo en los labios haciéndolos mas apetecibles. Paso al lado de su prometido sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso, debía apurarse su amado la esperaba, estaba impaciente...

Fue ahí que salió de su ensoñación y frunció el entrecejo, a donde se dirigía así de arreglada...además estaba muy enojado porque lo ignoro completamente, fue lo mismo que una pared para ella, que había hecho él para que lo tratara así...no entendía nada, decidió seguirla a ver a donde iba tan matadora y con esa sonrisa imborrable, que la amaría si fuera dirigida a él por supuesto.

Mousse cuando vio aparecer a la dueña de su corazón casi le da un ataque, estaba deslumbrante, como hacía para verse mas hermosa de lo que ya era?, la tomo de las manos y con los ojos brillando de ilusión y levemente sonrojado dijo

-Ak-Akane...estas increíble...darías envidia a las mismas diosas...-comento totalmente embobado.

-Enserio?gra-gracias...quería verme bonita para ti- dijo viéndolo como solo una persona enamorada podría, sonrojada y con una sonrisa que se le antojaba comestible, moría por probar sus labios.

Iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un potente grito.

El que acababa de llegar al patio vio algo que lo dejo desencajado completamente, ahí estaba su marimacho de las manos, mirando toda embobada y sonriendo a un completo desconocido que la miraba de igual manera, era el cuadro romántico perfecto, claro si fuera a él a quien viera así, a él le pareció mas bien una película de terror; su aura comenzó a crecer y con ataque de celos descomunal y la ira viajando por sus venas dijo, o más bien gritó.

-AKANE!QUIEN ES ESE TIPO Y PORQUE LO AGARRAS ASÍ!-estaba que echaba chispas, esto genero que se separarán las manos y le prestarán atención.

-Ranma!no grites así asustas a la gente!verás él es...-pero fue interrumpida cuando una bicicleta se estacionó en el rostro del chico de la trenza.

-Nihao Ranma!-dijo una alegre chinita que se lanzo a abrasarlo.

A Akane la presencia de esa mujer le cayo muy desagradable, no quería que estuviera ahí... en el mismo lugar que él, sabía que era estúpido si vivían juntos, pero era inevitable, siempre fue celosa...un aura enorme emanó de su cuerpo y miraba a la amazona de manera amenazante, esto entristeció al joven de ojos verdes, aún sentía celos por él...pero no se desanimaría seguiría luchando hasta ganar su corazón. Ranma estaba levemente feliz, su prometida estaba enojada porque Shampoo lo abrasaba, eso era muy buena señal,"capaz malinterprete las cosas y ellos no son nada, que susto me dio, esa aura solo significan celos, aaayyy que alivio! igual que se cree ese para tomar así sus manos!";mientras Shampoo estaba alegre de hacer enojar a esos dos y de paso fastidiarla, le dirigió una mirada y fue ahí hasta que se percato del apuesto joven que la acompañaba"Vaya ser muy apuesto, de donde salir?capaz moleste un poco más,jiji" y soltando a su airen se dirigió a su rival de amores.

-Vaya quien ser apuesto chico?ya cambiaste a Ranma eeehh?-pregunto insinuante...pero noto como ese comentario la enojo más y quedó completamente desencajada al igual que Ranma cuando se interpuso entre ella y el desconocido joven que solo veía increíble que nadie lo reconociera.

-No te acerques a él Shampoo...te lo advierto...-el tono amenazante y posesivo dejo desencajados a todos, incluso a la mediana de los Tendo que grababa todo, pero Mousse estaba feliz que esos celos fueran por él y no por él idiota de Ranma, así que decidió calmar y tranquilizar a su amada, esa actitud lo lleno de dicha.

La tomo de las manos y la miro con infinito amor.

-Akane ella ya no me interesa...solo tu ocupas mi corazón ahora, no te enojes que sonriendo te ves mas hermosa, eres un ángel.

-Lo dices enserio?-pregunto ingenua generando infinita ternura en él, su aura desapareció por completo y solo prestaba atención a su amado que lo veía como si fuera un dios, el solo asintió con la cabeza sin importarle el resto del mundo y acarició su mejilla. Esto dejo completamente descolocados y con los ojos como platos a todos los espectadores, desde cuando Akane desaparecía su enojo con solo un comentario?, y quien era ese chico que la amansaba con tanta facilidad?, pero su dudas murieron con el comentario de Akane.

-Oh Mousse! tu también eres el único que me interesa...-y suspiro enamorada de ese chico y esos ojos verdes. Ellos volvieron a su romántico momento sin importarle el resto.

Eso generó que quedaran en absoluto shock los tres, a Nabiki se le cayo la cámara de las manos, Ranma abrió tanto la boca que casi toca el piso, y Shampoo poco más y se le salen los ojos, estos dos últimos eran los mas afectados y cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos.

"QUE ESE ES MOUSSE!y como esta eso de que solo le importa Akane y Akane a él?que se entere ese idiota que ella es MÍA!no puedo creerlo...pero que mierda paso con estos dos...Shampoo..." pensó suspicaz el joven de la trenza mirando a la chica de cabellos lila, pero la ira y el coraje lo estaban comiendo vivo por dentro no soportaba esas escenas con SU prometida, ya le iba a partir la cara cunado Shampoo intervino.

"Que ese es el pato tonto de Mousse?!pero si esta...esta...muy...guapo...y ahora ya no me ama?"no supo que pero algo se rompió dentro de ella con ese pensamiento,"y Akane también?...demonios!AKANE...AKANE...AKANE...siempre esa chiquilla!no le basta con quitarme el amor de Ranma que también me quita a MOUSSE!pero por las dudas voy a verificarlo"

-Si tu ser pato tonto de Mousse yo comprobar-y saco un balde de agua listo para empaparlo, pero el fue mas ágil y tomando a Akane entre sus brazos salto al muro de la casa y los observo desde ahí.

-Me importas muy poco lo que piensen, pero yo y Akane vamos a tener nuestra primera cita, así que no molesten-y comenzó a saltar por los tejados llevándose a su amada.

-VEN ACÁ MALDITO PATO DEL DEMONIO!DEVUÉLVEME A AKANE MALDICIÓN!AKANEEEE!-y se apresuró a seguirlo al igual que Shampoo pero el les tiro un bomba de humo desapareciendo de sus vistas.

-MIERDA!SHAMPOOOOOOOO!QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ!PORQUE ESOS DOS ESTÁN JUNTOS?!-estaba fúrico...no podía creer que Akane y ese pato fueran...novios?...puso cara de horror, no! él se iba a encargar de evitarlo.

-Yo no hacer nada airen...no tengo nada que ver!esta vez...- termino suavemente, realmente pensaba que no había hecho nada..."será posible que...no, no creo, yo estar segura que darle correcto".

-Bueno hay que buscarlos y ver que hay detrás de todo esto...-y siguieron buscándolos por toda la ciudad, ya llevaban tres horas en eso, cuando ven a dos jóvenes muy acaramelados caminando rumbo al dojo, se escondieron en un árbol cercano donde podían ver y oír bien.

-La has pasando bien Akane?

-Si!de maravilla, a sido el día más feliz de mi vida...-dijo soñadoramente.

-Akane...hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace rato...-y se giro para verla de frente,ya están a unos metros de la puerta de dojo, la miro a los ojos y luego a sus labios, moría por besarla y lo haría, el empezó a inclinarse y al ver como ella hacía lo mismo y empezaba a cerrar los ojos, se sintió feliz, al fin besaría a la mujer que ama y era correspondido en el sentimiento.

Shampoo estaba furiosa, y Ranma estaba con una vena hinchada en la frente y con los puños cerrados, su aura de batalla estaba al tope, jamas,JAMAS, iba a dejar que ese imbécil besara a SU Akane, tomo una rama del árbol y se la lanzo directo a la cabeza de Mousse, dejándolo medio inconsciente y sin completar su acto de amor.

-Mousse!...oh pero de donde habrá salido eso?estas bien?-pregunto preocupada mientras colocaba su cabeza en su regazo, la inicial victoria de esos dos duro solo un par de segundos, al ver la romántica escena de nuevo se enojaron más aún, Shampoo no aguanto más y se bajo del árbol, seguida de Ranma.

-Mousse!abuela buscarte, ya ser tarde y hay cosas que hacer en café-gato!-le dijo ceñuda.

-Eeehhh...pero yo...esta bien...-termino cansino, debía cumplir con su labor.

-Te vas a ir con ella!-Akane estaba con los celos a mil.

-SI!se va C-O-N-M-I-G-O-y sonrió triunfal.

-Pero tranquila princesa, recuerda lo que te dije si?ya no me interesa, no es más que una compañera de trabajo-a Akane se le iluminaron nuevamente sus ojos chocolates, pero Shampoo se sintió muy herida por el desprecio que le hizo..."compañera de trabajo?así verme ahora...y todos los años de conocernos juntos...que te pasa Mousse? pensé que siempre me amarías..."

-Akane ya hay que entrar a la casa, debe estar lista la cena.-dijo reacio, odiaba como lo miraba, a él pocas veces lo vio así, pero a ese infeliz se las regalaba a cada rato al igual que esas hermosas sonrisas...estaba consumido de celos.

-Adiós Mousse...

-Adiós Akane-y beso su mano, eso basto para que cierto artista marcial le agarrara la mano y se la limpiara con la otra y dándole una mirada de odio profundo a su nuevo rival se la llevo a la casa.

-Oye Ranma que te pasa...SUÉLTAME!-se oía desde dentro de la casa.

-Saotome...-pronunció con rencor para luego salir saltando en dirección al restaurante.

-Espera Mousse!tenemos que hablar!-pero fue ignorada completamente.

Luego de la cena, Akane estaba entrando a su dormitorio pero al encender la luz se encontró con la potente figura de su prometido.

-Que haces aquí Ranma?-pregunto lo mas calmada posible.

-Escúchame una cosa Akane, tu no puedes salir con otros hombre esta claro?tu eres MI PROMETIDA, y te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Mousse entiendes?-pronunció amenazante mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared, estaba con unos celos insoportables, no podía creer que ella estuviera interesada en otro y encima estuvo dispuesta a besarlo...eso solo genero elevar su lado posesivo.

-Es-espera...Ra-Ranmmma...no-no es tan así-estaba intimidándola demasiado, ya la tenía acorralada con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza sin opción a escape, su lejanía era casi nula y no le sacaba la mirada de encima, parecía todo un depredador.

-Que acaso lo dudas?-pregunto con la voz mas ronca-una cosa quiero que tengas clara...tu eres y seras siempre mía Akane Tendo-y sin más la agarro de la nuca y la beso con fiereza, le devoraba los labios, era para él como marcar su territorio, solo él podría probar sus labios, era su primer beso...pero no compartido, ya que Akane hacía todo lo posible por intentar sacárselo de encima, ella no lo amaba, no podían hacer eso, pero era muy fuerte y no se lo podía quitar por más que intento. Él al ver se re removía la tomo con la otra mano de la cintura estrechándola con fuerza sin lastimarla pero manteniendola lo mas dominada posible, estaba extasiado con su aroma, su calor, el sabor de sus labios, su aliento, estaba dejándose llevar, era tanto tiempo deseando besarla que bajo la guardia y ella aprovecho para empujarlo y así separarse.

-ESTAS LOCO!no vuelvas a hacer eso y vete de mi cuarto!-dijo mientras se tapaba la boca y con la otra apuntaba la salida mirándolo con miedo.

Él solo le dedico una mirada indescifrable y salio por la puerta, con una mezcla de sentimientos de todos los colores, por un lado se sentía feliz, excitado, por fin había probado algo que anhelaba hace más de tres años, había probado esa boca que lo traía loco, conocido su sabor y era exquisito, pero a la vez estaba con la ira recorriendolo por no saberse correspondido, ella jamás le devolvió el beso y eso lo entristeció, algo pasaba estaba seguro, y se encargaría de averiguarlo...

Al día siguiente Ranma se ocupo de seguir a su prometida a todos lados, evitando que saliera de la casa para encontrarse con Mousse, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y ella aunque se hacía la desentendida sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, pero ya se distraería y aprovecharía eso para escapar. Era ya media tarde cuando le pidió a su hermana mayor ayudarla en la cocina con la cena, Ranma al ver esto le recorrió un escalofrío pero en el fondo le vino de maravilla, ya que estaría un buen rato entretenida y el podría ir hasta el baño que hacía rato le urgía. Ella al ver que su guardián la perdía de vista aprovecho para ir a ver su amado, necesitaba decirle algo o sino reventaría. Y sin perder más tiempo se fue rumbo a su objetivo.

En el café-gato se encontraba una chinita muy enojada, por más que estuvo todo el día intentando llamar la atención del idiota de "su" pato no lo consiguió, la ignoraba totalmente, además que paso distraída observándolo, realmente esos cambios le hicieron demasiado bien, jamas se había dado cuanta ni el buen físico que tenía, ni lo apuesto que era, ni mucho menos lo hermosos que eran su ojos, tan ciega estuvo?,encima para colmo se lleno de mujeres el local, no entendía como corrió tan rápido el rumor del "nuevo" y apuesto mesero, él portaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y usaba un delantal negro haciéndolo ver muy tentador. Pero el pasaba de largo de todas esas mujeres, solo tenía a una en mente y estaba deseando verla. Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento la ve entrar al negocio.

-Mousse!-entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara feliz de verlo, pero esta se borro al ver a tantas mujeres...

-Akane!que feliz me heces de tenerte aquí...-dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba con devoción.

-Y porque hay tantas chicas...?-pregunto celosa.

-Son clientas no más...tu sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti.

-Oh Mousse...y yo para ti, te extrañe...-ellos se veía a los ojos como dos enamorados, que es lo que eran, generando un suspiro generalizado de las clientas que creían estar viendo una película romántica, se respiraba amor en el aire.

-Ven salgamos hay algo que quiero decirte y es importante-dijo mientras la sacaba del local.

-Si, yo también...-y se dejo guiar por su amado.

-MOUSSE!adonde crees que vas?! ven aquí a trabajar!no te vas a ir con esa tipa!-y se fue tras ellos, esto bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de las comensales que veían a Shampoo como la mala de la novela, la loca obsesionada que no dejaba a los enamorados vivir su amor en paz.

En la casa de los Tendo Ranma salía del baño, se sentía mucho mejor, fue a ver a su prometida, no la podía descuidar, fue hasta la cocina pero no la encontró, eso no le gusto...

-Kasumi...y Akane?

-Oh! Ranma...ella salió, dijo que tenía a alguien importante que ver-comento con su típica sonrisa.

-Demonios!-y sin más salio disparado al café-gato."Me descuide unos minutos y escapó, será que lo planeo todo?vaya que es astuta, lo de cocinar era un truco...mierda Akane".

Iba corriendo cuando vio a Shampoo esconderse tras unos arbustos, sigiloso fue hasta ahí...

-Shampoo que ves, están juntos, donde?-pregunto en susurro.

-Ayyyyaaa asustar airen!sssshhhhhh...están ahí mirar-y se quedaron espiándolos, estaban sentados a unos metros en una banca en el parque, se veían, como era de esperar, muy acaramelados.

-Akane hay algo que tengo que confesarte que no puedo dejar de ocultarlo más...-comento mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

-Yo-yo también Mousse...

-Akane...yo...estoy total y completamente enamorado de vos...te amo Akane Tendo...-dijo con voz dulce y levemente sonrojado.

-Oooohhhh Mousse! yo también te amo!y mucho!soy tan feliz!-y sin más se tiro a sus brazos siendo recibida gratamente...

Los espías se quedaron de pierda con esa confesión...no movían ni un músculo, hasta que Ranma reacciono y con el corazón roto salio de su escondite dispuesto a encararlos y de ser necesario matar a ese pato malnacido.

-Akane!que fue lo que te dije anoche...-dijo al ponerse a la vista de ambos.

-Ranma!...mira Ranma amo a Akane y no me importa nada haré lo que sea por estar con ella.

-Si Ranma no puedes hacer nada...es más pienso cancelar nuestro compromiso, no puedo casarme contigo amando a otro, lo siento...

Mousse la tomo de las manos y le pregunto

-Akane amor enserio harías eso?

-Claro Mousse con tal de estar contigo lo que sea, no me importa el honor solo que estemos juntos...

Ranma estaba completamente destrozado, no podía creer que eso fuera posible...no solo amaba a otro, sino que encima quería romper el compromiso, se sentía tan mediocre...tan poca cosa...su Akane lo despreció de la forma más descarada, y de ella solo se llevará un beso forzado...se quería morir.

Shampoo apareció echando chispas, ya se había dado cuenta que eran celos los que sentía...a la vez que se dio cuenta de cuan importante era Mousse para ella"No puede ser!Mousse es y siempre sera MIO!ese pato medio ciego me pertenece!y esa no me lo va a quitar"

-MOUSSE!y se puede saber desde cuando dejar de amar a Shampoo y fijarse en tan poca cosa?porque tu hasta hace poco jurar amor eterno a Shampoo.

-Shampoo!...pues si es verdad que te ame, pero eso cambio desde que me di cuenta de lo que siento realmente por Akane...no se fue como mágico, todo cambió para mi desde que fueron a comer al restaurante.

-Si te entiendo, a mi me paso igual, desde que me tomaste entre tus brazos me di cuenta del gran amor que siento por ti...-y volvieron a perderse en su mundo color de rosa...

-Desde...que comieron en cafe-gato...y desde que la tomaste entre tus brazos...ser posible...que Shampoo confundir...eso es!tiene que ser eso!-mustió por lo bajo.

Ranma aún seguía medio ido...no sabía que hacer ni que pensar...pero reacciono cuando sintió que caían al suelo tanto Akane como Mousse inconscientes, producto de un golpe en las cabeza con los chuí de Shampoo.

-Akane!porque hiciste eso Shampoo! te volviste loca!

-No preocupar airen!Shampoo saber que pasar a esos dos...estar hechizados!

-Hechizados!es eso...por eso actúan así...sabía que algo raro tenía que estar pasando!-la esperanza surgió en su pecho, y su corazón se recompuso inmediatamente-pero...quien los hechizo?

-Jejeje...ser culpa de Shampoo, hechizar a Akane por error y afectar a Mousse también...-contesto nerviosa.

-Me mentiste Shampoo!dijiste que no tenías nada que ver!y ahora que haremos...como deshacemos el hechizo?

-Ya Ranma no retar a Shampoo, fue un error, y ella no darse cuanta hasta ahora que estar afectados, vamos con abuela, te espero en restaurante me llevo a pato tonto, tu llevar a Akane a su casa y nos vemos allá-y lanzandole agua a Mousse desapareció con el en brazos.

-Esta bien-cogió a Akane en brazos y la llevo a su casa."No te preocupes Akane yo te volveré a la normalidad, ya ajustare cuentas con esa amazona..."

Ya en el café-gato, se ve a la abuela junto a dos jóvenes buscando una solución, y cerca de ellos una pato inconsciente enjaulado...

-Y bien nieta dime de donde sacaste esa posión...-preguntaba reprobatoriamente la anciana, ya le había dicho que no probara la magia de cualquiera, que era muy riesgoso.

-Ser de un curandero de un pueblo que estar a un día de aquí...

-Bueno lo lamento chicos pero al no saber que le dieron a Akane no puedo ayudarlos...

-Pero algo tiene que hacer vieja!no pueden quedar así!

-Más respeto yerno!-dijo mientras le pegaba con su bastón-yo no puedo hacer nada, así que tendrán que ir lo antes posible a ver a ese curandero y conseguir el antídoto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...si no lo es ya, hay posimas que son de efecto inmediato, hay otras que llevan unos días en terminar su ciclo en el organismo, esperemos que este sea el caso, y no este todo perdido...mientras tanto yo los tendré separados, por Akane no se preocupen déjenla tranquila, yo tendré a Mousse enjaulado así evito cualquier locura...pero ya váyansen para allá.

-Si abuela, Ranma esperar a Shampoo hacer mochila.

-Ok, vendré en unos minutos, les explicaré la situación a la familia e iré a hacer la mía también, ya regreso.

Luego de unas horas se ven a dos jóvenes rumbo a la solución a sus pesares...

-Bien Shampoo ahora quiero la explicación de todo este problema, como es que Akane resulto hechizada por error y para quien era entonces...aunque tengo una idea ya...-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y viéndola con reprobación.

Ella no pudo ocultárselo ya y le contó todo, realmente estaba arrepentida.

-No puedo creerlo Shampoo!otra vez pensabas embrujarme!entiéndelo no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas!-estaba furioso, si las cosas salían como ella esperaba no iba a haber solución...y estaría atado a ella por magia, y sin su marimacho...

-Ya airen...Shampoo prometer que ya no hacer eso más...ser última vez ella jurar, estar arrepentida-decía lastimera la china.

-Mph!eso espero!- y siguieron su camino.

Al día siguiente llegaron al pueblo, le costo encontrar al curandero, pero para medio día dieron con él y le explicaron la situación.

-Vaya así que resulto que lo afectada fue otra persona,mmm...ya veo...y dime hace cuanto la tomo?

-Hacer cuatro días ya señor, haber cura?

-Bueno menos mal, si, aún hay solución, para el atardecer les tendré la cura, pero tienen hasta pasado mañana hasta a la hora que consumió el elixir para dársela, ya que sino la posión cumplirá su ciclo y ya no le servirá de nada. Su amor sera inquebrantable.

-No se preocupe señor, yo me encargaré que eso no pase, y que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto seguro y feliz de que tendrían solución, ya su marimacho regresaría a la normalidad.

-Ahora nada, iré a buscar unas plantas para hacerla, cuando la tengan, se la dan a la muchacha y ella debe hacer contacto de pieles con el joven hechizado, solo con él, si lo llega a hacer con otro la cura perderá el efecto y ya no servirá, y dudo que vuelvan a la normalidad.

Ya en la noche temprano estaban de regreso a Nerima, con ánimos renovados y muy optimistas, deseaban llegar lo antes posible y volver todo a como era antes.

-Ranma...hay algo que querer decirte...

-Uuumhhh,que pasa

-Pues...quiero romper el compromiso.

-...-el estaba anonadado ante lo que le estaba diciendo, no por eso menos feliz, al fin se sacaba la más loca de sus prometidas, mejor imposible-claro es lo mejor!tu sabes que nunca te correspondería Shampoo, además creo que ya te diste cuenta de quien realmente te interesa verdad?

-Si...Shampoo darse cuenta...pero ofrecer amistad-respondió contenta,"Ya saber que amarte Mousse, darme cuanta al casi perderte...ahora todo ser mejor, ser felices al fin!"

-Y yo la mía,ahora vamos a arreglar ese problema de una vez-y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro se fueron camino a su ciudad con mucha expectativa, sin saber que se avecinaba una tormenta...

Al día siguiente en la noche se veían a unos maltrechos muchachos de camino.

-Maldición!por culpa de esa tormenta nos atrasamos medio día...aun nos quedan unas horas para llegar, espero que lleguemos a tiempo...

-Yo se que llegar no desanimarse.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí una jovencita de azules cabellos se encontraba pensando en su cama pronta para dormir, aunque estaba triste."Hace dos días que no te veo Mousse y ya te extraño demasiado, según me dijo la abuela te fuiste de urgencia para China por un problema familiar, pero no entiendo porque no te despediste de mi, justo cunado nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor...aunque no se porque siento que la anciana me miente...", y con estos pensamientos se durmió.

En la madrugada un pato intentaba liberarse de su jaula con un cuchillo que consiguió robarle a la vieja, estaba intentando ahora que se fue a dormir, ya era el amanecer cuando consiguió liberarse, se convirtió en hombre y ya vestido se fue en busca de su amada, no iban a separarlos más.

Akane dormía cuando sintió unos golpes en la ventana que la despertaron, dudosa de quien sería se acerco y grata fue su sorpresa al ver al dueño de su corazón presente.

-Mousse!pensé que estabas en China

-Akane amor!no la vieja bruja me tenía enjaulado y no se porque me negaba a salir, creo que no nos quieren juntos...

-Oh!pero que cruel...ya decía yo que me mentía, que haremos? te extrañe...

-Y yo, no sabes cuanto...huiremos amor, ya no estaremos mas lejos-y sin más fue directo a besarla...

Ella feliz de que la besara al fin al amor de su vida se dispuso a aceptarlo gustosa, pero aun no estaban en contacto cuando un ruido del cuarto de al lado los paro en seco.

-Ssshhhh...debe ser Nabiki, no hay que hacer ruido...uuuuufffffff...parece que ya salió del cuarto.

-Akane amor...quiero preguntarte algo

-Si dime

-Akane...te casas conmigo?-pregunto arrodillado frente a ella y mirándola como si fuera una diosa.

-Mousse...si!si si si!acepto!-y sin más se tiro a sus brazos.

-Oh!Akane me haces tan feliz...jamás dejare de amarte, pero dime estas de acuerdo con que nos casemos hoy?es la única forma de que nos dejen ser felices juntos, solo tenemos que esperar a que habrán en el registro, yo ya tengo los papeles.

-Wwwooowwww, no pensé que fuera todo tan rápido...pero si estoy de acuerdo!te amo y solo quiero que seamos felices juntos, no me importa lo demás déjame arreglar todo y cambiarme y me voy contigo, solo dejare una nota para que no se preocupen.

-Esta bien, te espero en el patio, pero no demores, te amo-y bajo por la ventana inmensamente feliz de que en unas horas serias su mujer.

Ella se arreglo rápido, se puso un lindo vestido blanco y se maquillo levemente, agarro sus papeles, y en un bolso coloco todo lo necesario para unos días, coloco una nota en el escritorio y sin más se dispuso a bajar al patio dejándose guiar por su corazón.

Un par de horas después llegaban al café-gato exhaustos, pero estaban entrando cuando ven salir a la abuela muy alterada de la cocina.

-Que pasar abuela?

-Oh muchachos por fin llegan!Mousse se escapó en la noche, voy hacia la casa de los Tendo a ver si saben algo.

-Demonios!maldito Mousse, tenemos la cura, pero solo servirá si se la damos antes de la tarde.-dicho esto salió corriendo rumbo al dojo seguido de Sahmpoo, tenía un mal presentimiento,"Akane...".

-Suerte muchachos...ojala lo encuentren.

Ya llegando al dojo vieron a Kasumi barriendo la entrada.

-Kasumi, has visto a Mousse o Akane?

-Hola Ranma al fin llegas, a Mousse no le veo hace días, y Akane debe estar durmiendo, aún no baja.

No le respondió salio corriendo a su cuarto y entro sin tocar, puso cara de espanto cuando no vio nada y todo el cuarto revuelto, vio una nota en el escritorio y con temor la tomo.

_"Querida Familia:_

_Espero que me entiendan pero me voy con el hombre que amo,lamento no poder cumplir la promesa pero es mi felicidad, estaré bien, el me cuidará, pronto tendrán noticias mías no se preocupen._

_Los quiere Akane Tendo "_

Ranma sintió que el corazón se le detuvo cuando termino de leer...se había ido...y las horas que quedaban eran pocas...pero no se iba a rendir!no señor!la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Shampoo no podía creer su mala suerte, pero tampoco se desanimaría ella era una guerrera y pelearía hasta el final

-Tener que buscar Ranma pronto, no deben estar lejos-él solo asintió y salieron en busca de sus amados.

Luego de unas horas de búsqueda sin cesar los vieron cerca del centro comercial, salieron rápido a su encuentro, pero Mousse los vio y tomando a Akane entre sus brazos salio corriendo, quedaba una hora para que abrieran el registro y no dejaría que esos idiotas arruinaran sus planes.

-Ven acá Mousse!devuélveme a Akane!

-Jamás!ella y yo nos casaremos en un rato y no me importa lo que opinen nos amamos y punto.-gritaba mientras intentaba huir, pero ya le estaban dando alcance.

Casi se caen en la carrera de la impresión,"CASARSE!"pensaron al mismo tiempo, eso solo genero que el chico de trenza se enfureciera más.

-MIERDA MOUSSE NI SUEÑES QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON ELLA! NI LOCO PERMITIRÉ ESO!MALDITO PATO ENDEMONIADO VEN ACÁ!

-MOUSSE TU NO TE CASARAS CON CHICA VIOLENTA!SHAMPOO IMPEDIR-y seguían en su loca carrera, ya estaban llegando al parque.

-A QUIEN DICES VIOLENTA CHINITA LOCA, DEJA A MI HOMBRE EN PAZ!-gritaba Akane desde los brazos de su amado, pero no estaban de suerte ya que al pasar cerca de una fuente Mousse tropezó con el chuí que lanzo Shampoo y cayeron en esta, Akane tomo a su prometido entre brazos y salio corriendo pero no llego muy lejos cuando Ranma la atrapo y Shampoo tomo al pato medio mareado por el golpe y lo roció con agua caliente. Se empezó a vestir rápidamente a rescatar a su amada, mientras Shampoo fue a agarrar ella ahora a Akane, si la agarraba Ranma mientras bebía el líquido todo sería inútil.

-Te tengo!beber esto Akane-y sin ninguna delicadeza le empino la botellita, ella para no ahogarse se la teminó de beber, luego de eso Ranma le dio una patada en la espalda al medio a vestir de Mousse el cual termino aterrizando encima de Akane que intentaba recuperarse de una ataque de tos.

-Listo!ya hubo contacto!ahora aléjate de ella pato maldito!-y de un puñetazo lo mando a un par de metros.

Tomo a Akane de los hombros y mirándola seriamente pregunto.

-Akane, dime que sientes por Mousse?

-Por Mousse?...que pregunta mas tonta es esa, Mousse es mi amigo que más puedo sentir por él-respondió ingenua, e incrédula a la rara pregunta de su prometido.

El sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, al fin su marimacho volvía a la normalidad, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Shampoo estaba igual.

-Oye Ranma que demonios te pasa porque me golpeas...lo siento Akane por caer así encima tuyo.

-No te preocupes Mousse-respondió sonriente.

-Querer decir que ustedes no recordar nada?

-Recordar q-queee...-respondieron al unísono, pero no terminaron de formular la pregunta que los recuerdos llegaron y enrojecieron a más no poder!

-OH!NO PUEDE SER!-gritaron juntos, estaban impresionados de lo que casi hacen...no entendían nada...

Luego de un rato de explicaciones ya habían acabado sus dudas.

-Nosotros ir a trabajar...caminar pato tonto!Shampoo estar muy enojada contigo!-"Te torturare un poco por las cosas que hacerme pasar, después hablar tu y yo...jiji"

-Ya voy amada Shampoo perdóname yo solo te amo a ti!

Y se pierden en el camino esos chinos locos pero enamorados.

-Bueno vamos te vas a enfermar sino con esas ropas mojadas

-Si...

Ya rumbo a la casa iban caminando sumergidos en sus pensamientos, y recuerdos, hasta que Akane decide romper el silencio.

-Oye Ranma...

-Dime

Y dándose media vuelta lo encara y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, esto no sabe porque pero no le gusta nada...esa mirada...

-Así que soy tuya eeehhh?...-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma enrojeció de golpe y se quedo tieso, no podía creer que le sacara ese tema justamente, no sabía que responder, imaginaba que estaba furiosa por como la trato...

-Eeehhhh...estemmmm...veras...el asunto...jejejjejeje-los nervios no lo dejaban hilar una idea y menos ante la cercanía que ella imponía.

-Pues déjame decirte que si según tu... yo soy tuya...tu eres mio!-y sin más lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso en los labios, fue un beso brusco pero cargado de amor y deseo por ese hombre que la traía loca.

Ranma se sorprendió por la actitud de ella, pero dos segundos después estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión que lo hacía su prometida, la tomo firmemente de la cintura y le devoró las labios, estaba que no cabía de tanta dicha, ahora si estaba seguro, su prometida le correspondía, y como le gusto que lo reclamara suyo, se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, cuando la falta de aire fue necesaria se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras jadeaban.

-Te...te amo...Ra-Ranma-dijo en un susurro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Akane...también te amo...-y volvió a lanzarse a sus labios mientras la estrechaba mas fuerte contra su cuerpo y ella rodeaba su cuello, al fin...al fin se habían dicho lo que sentían por el otro, estaban en la misma gloria, mientras a cada beso se sumergían más en su mundo, expresando ese amor tan sincero como testarudo que se profesaban, sin magia, sin hechizos, un amor con problemas pero que lo afrontarían como pareja, porque a partir de ahora se vendrían muchas cosas pero al saber que tienen el amor y apoyo del otro todo era superable.

Y así entre besos y palabras dulces se dirigieron a su casa, a afrontar su destino, enamorados y felices...porque estaban juntos al fin...

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno ojala les haya gustado esta historia, la iba a hacer en dos capítulos para que no me saliera tan larga, pero en fin, la seguí de largo. Ojala no los haya desilusionado, ya que casi todas las escenas románticas no son de A&R, pero buena la historia era así, espero que sea de su agrado, aún estoy trabajando en los capítulos de las otras dos historias, pero me surgió este capricho, agradezco si dejan reviews!

Sin mas por el momento me despido...

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
